


The advantage of the size.

by TeamTormund



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTormund/pseuds/TeamTormund
Summary: I had to write it, to get this picture out of my head.





	The advantage of the size.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it, to get this picture out of my head.

“My size has some advantage after all” Tyrion smirked, disappearing under Sansa’s skirt.

“What are you doing? Sto….ooooohhhhh…” Sansa had to grad the wall of the stable box. Th only response was a muffled chuckle from under her skirt.

Brienne stepped into the stables, looking for Sansa. “My lady, we’re ready to depart. Are you coming?”

“YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!”

“My lady?…” Brienne stepped closer.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!… I’ll be there in a minute… just wait for me…”

“I hate you!” Sansa hissed, as the sound of Brienne’s steps died away. “When I return, you’re going to pay for that.”

“I count on it” Tyrion gave her a wicked grin, coming forth from under her skirt.  


End file.
